


[Podfic] Vampire Smile

by cheshiretears



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Aromantic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Biting, F/F, First Time, Flirting, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears
Summary: AU in which Melanie invites Sasha out for karaoke and they meet a beautiful stranger.(Podfic of Vampire Smile by aunt_zelda for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI)
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Georgie Barker/Sasha James/Melanie King
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] Vampire Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vampire Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245627) by [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda). 



> I'm a bit late in cross-posting, but I at least managed it in less than a week! Thank you to aunt_zelda for having blanket permission, don't underestimate what a difference blanket permission makes to a podficcer during an event like this! [Listen to the full anthology](https://awesomeladiespodfic.dreamwidth.org/1272.html)

**Download/stream without music** : [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1x18GSqR_Koqiq-wElp-0-_YUu-900ave/view?usp=sharing) (12:53 min | 13 MB)

 **Text:** [Vampire Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245627) by [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda)

 **Reader:** [cheshiretears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears)


End file.
